Ghost of the Past
by ESTF
Summary: She realized boarding school was a dire idea. And it was all because of him: the vastly persistent, insanely handsome soccer hottie who burned her with his eyes and melted her with his touch. Will she open her heart again or seal it with a final kiss?
1. Chapter 1

**This idea passed my mind while I was in the verge of sleep last night. But I'm not going to launch into that tale, though. And, yes, I know I still have another story in the process of completion but, jeez, this little devil keeps biting me. I do hope you'll like this. **

**I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

Chapter 1

God, she needed a fresh start.

Massie Block looked at herself in the mirror, expecting to see a stranger looking back. What she found was the same Massie Block with wavy blond hair, gray eyes and heart-shaped lips from the stack of old pictures taken almost a year ago shoved inside her drawer. But she saw the difference there. Her perfect blond hair that used to drive every girl in the city deadly jealous was now dry and lifeless. Her smoldering gray eyes that used to melt every boy in the city with its piercing intensity looked dead and sad. Her tempting heart-shaped pouting lips had lost its appeal. In total, she was a pitiful sight.

She was a walking robot. Everything she did in the past year was made with no emotion. She might be walking, speaking, eating, moving and doing all sorts of human activities but inside, she was nothing but dead.

She knew what was happening and why, though. It was guilt. She had never gotten over what happened last summer despite the numerous shrinks her father made her see.

Oh, her father. The president of Block&Dale Corporation had never been so miserable in his life. And she blamed herself completely for his misery. If only she was…

But before those memories could come floating back, she splashed her face with cold water, hoping that when she would glance back up the mirror, she would see the old, happy, and reckless Massie Block again.

Who was she kidding? That face of her would never come back. Hell, that part of her already died a year ago. And if she would keep on cowering from the rest of the world, she would definitely die with the rest of what was left in her.

She needed to move one. She needed to forget about her past and build a new future with a new identity. She needed to ran away. But first, where?

She kept on going over a mental list of destinations and crashing out rejections while getting dressed. She was already pulling down a plain white shirt when her peripheral vision caught a disturbing color of dark red beside her lampshade. As soon as she finished the task of dressing, she walked towards the bedside table and lifted the not-so-light piece of parchment. When she flipped it over, she nearly jumped for joy.

Written there on the cover in big, black letters said: Pacific Crest Academy. It was a private boarding school for boys and girls at a secluded, private island southwestern part of US of A.

It was the perfect escape plan.

It was just a few minutes passed dawn and she hoped as hell her friend was awake. After all, it was a Wednesday morning.

She went searching for her phone and found it under her bed. She dialed the number of the person who she knew was the only one who could help her.

"Hello?" the warm deep voice at the other end of the line answered the phone at the fourth ring.

"Josh, I need your help."

***

"Derrick, it's Claire again!" Chris Plovert shouted at his roommate's ear.

Derrick who was still buried in deep sleep woke up with a start. He fell from the bed and landed on the ground with a loud thud. He propped himself up on his elbows and gave Chris a good, icy glare.

"Sorry, man, but your girlfriend's been calling for an hour now. She's having a fit 'cause you're not talking to her." He explained.

When Derrick began standing up, the phone rang again. They both turned to it. Derrick glared at it while Chris looked terrified.

"I bet my iPod that's her." He shook his head then walked pass Derrick, clasping his back. "Dude, I pity you."

"Out, Chris." Derrick growled at him and with that one short and terse command, Chris ran out like he was chased by the devil.

Derrick sighed and picked up the phone.

"ARE YOU DELIBERATELY IGNORING ME?"

"Good morning, Claire." He greeted her nonchalantly as if Claire's bellow didn't sting his ears.

"Don't you dare 'good morning, Claire' me. And, FYI, my morning's not good today. Wonder who's causing that?" She asked him sarcastically.

Derrick found a piece of paper at the floor beside Chris's bed and immediately snatched it. He held it close the receiver and crumpled it, feigning the loss of service. "What?"—paper crumpling—"I didn't catch what you said."—paper crumpling—"I'm losing you. What? What?"

"Derrick! Derrrick! Don't you dare hung up on me! DERRICK!" Claire, all the while, shouted.

"What? I can't hear you. What?" And then he deliberately hung up.

Jesus, what did he see in that girl? Clearly, she was a psycho bitch. Everyone knew that. True, she was beautiful. True, she was the most popular girl in school. True, she was the only daughter of a famous celebrity lawyer and a New York socialite. Still, she was a psycho bitch. He asked himself again what he saw in Claire and couldn't come up with anything. What he did know for sure was that he was going to end it with her. The only problem was _how_.

Putting the dilemma aside—for the moment—, he decided on taking a shower. When he was pulling his t-shirt over his head, he realized he was still clutching the paper in his left hand. He fixed the paper straight as he went inside the bathroom. What was written on the paper caused him to an abrupt stop.

It was Chris's Trig homework.

"Ah, hell." He muttered.

***

Josh's reaction to what Massie said was not something she expected from her friend.

He'd yelled and bellowed and ranted on and on on how ridiculous her plan of moving on was. They had met up the park and she told him how she planned on running away from home and entering Pacific Crest Academy as a different person. He immediately jumped up and paced back and forth in front of her, lecturing all the while.

Josh had been her friend since middle school. He was the same age as her and, ironically, was the younger brother of Massie's boyfriend, Tristan. Well, ex-boyfriend. Josh had been a really good friend to her especially this past year which was probably the most difficult time in his and Massie's life.

Massie patiently waited for Josh to calm down. Several minutes later Josh stopped pacing and resumed the space beside Massie on the bench. He also took a deep breath.

She took advantage of the situation. She half-turned so that she was facing him and took his hand in hers. "Look, Josh, this past year had been very difficult to me and my dad. Do you know he hardly ever speaks to me now? He treats me as if I'm not there." She sighed and held back the tears. "Running away is the only solution I have if I still want a better life and future. There are too many painful memories here that hold me back. It's just too painful thinking about Mom and Tristan." She gulped before continuing. "I know if I tell Dad, he wouldn't let me. He'd continue to lock me up in the house. And how could I possibly become a lawyer from my bedroom? Do you see why I have to leave? And you're the only one I could trust and know that could help me. Please, Josh, please. I really need to move on. I need to start over." She pleaded, her eyes filled with tears. "Will you help me?"

Josh turned and stared at the girl who captured his heart and broke it when she dated his older brother. Josh had been so devastated and so furious back then but knew that if he would tell her he loved her, she would simply laugh at him. But that didn't stop him from loving her still. It caused her pain to see her in pain. He knew that being in Westchester, the place filled with memories of her mother and her ex-boyfriend, was like taking a stab in the heart for her.

Oh, God, he couldn't believe he would actually put up with her absurd plan.

He placed his other hand on top of Massie's and smiled tenderly at him. "I hate you, you know that? You always get your way."

Massie squealed and threw her arms around him. "I knew I could trust you, Josh. I knew it."

Josh chuckled. "Trust is my middle name."

Massie smiled. "Of course, it is." She pulled away and wiped the tears off her face. She happened to glance at her watch and saw the time. She immediately grabbed Josh's hand and hauled him to his feet. Before he could think or protest, she was dragging him towards his car. "Oh, my! We have so much to do. A lot forging to do."

"Don't worry, Mass, I know someone who could help us with that." Josh told her as they slipped inside his black Jaguar.

But Massie didn't seem to hear him. "There's the school credentials, birth certificate, passport, ID—dear God, I have to come up with a story! Where I came from…" She trailed off when they passed the playground where her mother used to bring her during the afternoons.

Josh glanced at her and followed her gaze. He took Massie's hand in his and stroked it with his thumb as he stared ahead.

He was going to get Massie out and make sure she was gonna get the life she deserved.

Even if it were the last thing he'll do.

* * *

**Like it?**

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**REVIEW, anyway! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for all of your reviews. I know I'm such a crappy updater but I promise I'll update faster. **

**To answer ****xoxoDDLSG's question- Nope, her mom's dead. It will be explained in future chapters.**

**I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

Chapter 2

A little passed eight in the evening, Massie found herself pacing back and forth inside her bedroom. After spending the day with Josh, discussing the plan, she suddenly felt jittery. She couldn't stand staying in one position for quite a time while waiting for Josh's call. Right after he dropped Massie off, he was supposed to meet his friend Black Joe who, according to him, could forge anything in an a blink.

When her phone rang, she jumped one good foot from where she was then hastily answered it. "So, so, so? What did he say?"

Josh's reassuring chuckle told her everything was fine before he even spoke. "Chill, Mass. Don't worry. Black's in. But you have to give him your new name, birth date, parents' names, you know, those stuff."

Good God, she thought, I haven't thought of that. But she wasn't going to admit to her friend. "Oh, um, yeah, of course. Um…" She trailed off, rummaging through her brain for some answers.

To her extreme gratitude, their family butler knocked on her door, saving her from humiliation. "Miss, your father wishes to speak to you in his study."

Massie nodded, smiling back at him. "I'll come down in a moment, Gerard." She dismissed him.

"Josh, I'll call you after I finish my talk with my dad." Massie told Josh and disconnected without bothering to say a goodbye.

She left her phone on her bed, straightened her clothes, and made her way towards her father's study where he mostly spend his time whenever he's home.

"This ought to be fun." She muttered under her breath, wondering what her father was going to talk to her about.

***

He was sending her to England.

As soon as the words came out from his mouth, Massie had never felt so furious before. She gripped the sides of her jeans in an attempt to control her temper. It didn't work at all.

"You're sending me to England to make me live with strangers?" She bellowed, her tone echoed her fury and incredulity.

William Block was standing by the window, looking at the backyard below. He didn't turn when he responded. "The MacAlisters aren't strangers to us, Massie. They're friends to our family."

Massie had to take a couple of deep breaths before she knew she was in control of herself. "So you're sending me to England to live with the MacAlisters who aren't strangers but friends to us who stole money from your company several years ago? Correct me if I'm wrong, dad, but that's how I recall everything. You spending each and every day suing those people who you call friends. And now, you're telling me—″

"Enough!" Her father had turned around and was now glaring at her. "I'm not going to permit anyone to talk to me that way. Especially when I have their best interest at heart." He held up his hand to stop her from arguing. "I understand that this year has been difficult for you especially after…" He stopped midsentence then proceeded on the issue in hand. "What I'm trying to say is you've changed. You don't mingle with your friends anymore except Josh. You barely go out. You haven't had any appetite. You're failing your grades, too, dear. You're making me worry."

Massie scoffed. "Worry? Worry, dad? You're barely home to worry. And whenever you're home, you lock yourself here. Hah! You've never even offered me comfort and sent other people doing that task which you should be doing."

"Now, now, Massie." He warned. "Are you implying I've ignored you? I've always thought about you, honey."

"Sending me a car, buying me a pony and jewelries weren't the kind of attention I needed, dad." She retorted, fighting back the tears. "I needed to feel loved, dad. I don't need the lavish gift. What I needed is you. But—″ She let out a humorless chuckle. "—guess, I didn't get that, too."

She didn't give him any chance to speak. "It was better if you told me you didn't want me here anymore than sending me to some strangers you call friends." Those were her last words before she ran outside and continued towards her bedroom upstairs.

She hurled herself on the bed and cried the hour away.

After she'd released the fury and her disappointment on her father, she began to relax and think more clearly now.

Maybe she was too hard on her dad. The man was only thinking about what was best for her. And she wasn't the only one who suffered from the loss of her mother. Her dad, of course, suffered more than she did. After all, he was her mother's husband. And Massie knew how much the two loved each other.

She probably should apologize. Yes, she should do that.

Wiping her tears away, she went back to her father's study.

When she was a few feet away from the door, she heard a woman's lusty laugh. Slowly without making noise, she opened the door an inch to peek and eavesdrop.

She wished she didn't.

Her father was seated behind his desk and a curvy woman with dark brown hair was sitting on his lap—no, she was straddling him. Since the woman's back was on her, she couldn't see who it was but recognized the voice.

It was her secretary.

Nicole.

"So, what did she say when you told her you're hiding her to England?" Nicole asked.

"She shouted." Her father admitted but didn't sound dejected. "Of course, I intended her to. At least, I have another reason to send her away." He started to stroke the woman's back.

Nicole kissed his neck, her fingers trailing down his chest. "She's a nuisance, after all. I still can't believe your wife left her everything."

William snorted. "I do. The bitch probably knew about us."

"Well, it's good she killed her, now right?" She caressed him seductively.

He grinned. "It's better than good." He grabbed her by the hair then kissed her savagely.

Flabbergasted and at the same time outraged, Massie quietly closed the door and stared at it for God knows how long.

When she heard a lusty, disgusting moan followed by her father's obscene expletive, her control snapped. She ran in a neckbreaking pace towards her room, slammed the door shut and grabbed her phone.

"Josh, meet me at the Vista Motel in one hour. I'm leaving _now_." She growled everything into the receiver while she kicked her Louis Vuitton luggage open and tossed the first garments her hands got hold of.

"Massie, what—″ He began to demand an explanation but she cut her off.

"One hour!" She roared before she snapped it shut.

She promised herself if she couldn't get away from this god-awful place any sooner, she would kill her father and the whore.

***

As soon as Josh got inside Massie's motel room, she hurled herself in his arms, sobbing against his chest.

Josh was astonished with his best friend's behavior. Massie rarely showed her emotions, let alone cry in front of someone. But he didn't need to remind her that. He knew what he had to do. He wrapped his arms around her and comforted her with soothing words until she finally got hold of herself.

"He said that?" Josh couldn't believe what Massie just told her.

A good twenty minutes had passed after Massie calmed down and had told him what she witnessed and heard between her father and Nicole.

"He's sending me to England because I'm a nuisance." Massie repeated what she just said a few minutes ago.

Josh shook his head. "No, no. He said your mother left everything to you?"

Massie nodded. "He did."

"Then that means you're richer than your dad is."

"I don't care about the money, Josh." She didn't intend to snap at him. "I have enough money with me. You know I don't trusts banks with my money. That's the purpose of my vault at home. I emptied it. I don't need more."

Josh simply nodded.

A few minutes had passed before one of them spoke again.

"So, what's your plan now?" He asked.

"After I get my new credentials from Black Joe, I'll send my application to Pacific Crest Academy. It'll probably take maybe three-four days before I get accepted." She told him.

"You're sure they'll accept you?" Josh sounded doubtful.

"Of course, they'll accept me. I'm positive of it." Massie was 100% positive.

"You have to pick a name first, Mass, before Black could start." Josh reminded her. "Write it down a piece of paper then I'll give it to him." He slid down the bed, stacked a few pillows behind him, and lied down with his hands behind his head. He reached for the remote and opened the TV. A few minutes later, he was engrossed watching a football game.

She searched her bag for a piece of paper and a pen. When she found an old computer flyer and a violet pen, she brought it with her to the small table on the right of the bed, folded her legs under her then grabbed the pen.

She had already chosen a name while she drove awhile ago. She didn't hesitate this time. She wrote it on capital letters.

Serena was her mother's middle name and Hemsworth was the main character's name on the movie she watched with Tristan on their first date.

Serena Hemsworth.

She smiled and filled out the next details, suddenly feeling bold and looking forward to her future which she knew was going to be freakin' bright.

* * *

**I want reviews, okay? :))**


	3. Chapter 3

**I just came back from a three-day vacation with my family. But I'm keeping my promise to update everyday. Or every other day. That is, depending on the number of reviews coming in. I really like this story, you know, so I wouldn't ignore it.**

**Btw, I posted a short list of this story's cast on my profile. Attached with the names are pictures of actors and actresses I imagine would play the characters in my story if it were a movie. So, if you have finished reading, I suggest that you check it out so that you could visualize the characters. Leave a review or PM me if you think my choices were appropriate or not. **

**I own nothing but the plot. **

* * *

Chapter 3

"You can't stay here, Josh."

Massie had made that comment right after she'd handed him the papers and he'd told her he was staying with her.

His reaction thoroughly surprised her. He broke into a wide, arrogant grin.

"Are you worried I'll touch you?" He teased, deliberately taking a step forward to her.

Massie burst into laughter. "Keep dreaming, you stupid flirt." She pinched him.

"Ow! Damn it! I was joking." He complained, massaging his chest as he dropped back on the bed.

Massie went over to sit at the other side of the bed, folded her legs under her and faced Josh. "I'm worried about you. Do you honestly think your parents wouldn't notice you're not at home?"

"They're in Japan, Massie. So basically, no one would mind whether I come home or not." He explained. When she was about to argue, he rushed out. "I'm staying here if you'll allow it or not." He placed his hands behind his head and wiggled out his shoes. He looked pretty comfortable.

Massie sighed, surrendering. "Alright." She muttered then got into bed. "But you're sleeping on the sofa." She added after she went under the covers and turned off the lamp.

"No, thank you." Josh said.

Massie smacked him with a pillow. "You're sleeping on the sofa."

"Jeez!" Josh cussed, dragging a pillow. "I'm not gonna do anything to you." He muttered as he fell facedown against the purple sofa.

Massie pretended not to hear him. "Good night, Josh." She called out sweetly.

Josh grunted in response.

Massie fell asleep, smiling.

***

"Mazzie! I'm so delighted to zee you!" Jakkob, Massie's personal stylist, gushed and embraced Massie when he arrived at her motel room at noon the next day.

Three hours before, Josh left deliver the papers to Black Joe. Massie insisted that he go to school because people might get suspicious but he assured him that he already called the school and told the principal he was sick. The argument ended with Josh leaving for Black Joe and shopping for Massie's necessities.

"Jakkob, thank you for seeing me." Massie said as she led him to sit on the sofa. "Before we begin, Jakkob, I hope you understand the confidentiality of our meeting. No one but you, me and Josh knows that I'm here, okay? And the word doesn't go out this room."

"Of course, dear, of course. I understand completely." He vowed. "So, shall we ztart?" He asked at the same time he set up his things on the small table.

Massie nodded.

"Let'z ztart with your air." He said, appraising her beautiful blonde hair that reached her waist. "It'z zuch a peety. You ave ze zoftest air and it'z color iz so magnificent!"

Massie smiled at his compliment, brushing her fingers lightly against her hair. "Well, thank you. But changing my appearance is important if I want to start all over again."

Jakkob nodded understandingly. "I zink auburn would go with your complexion. Yez, auburn!" He muttered mostly to himself.

For the next two hours, Jakkob fussed over her. Massie tried not to complain and concentrate on the opportunities waiting for her in the future. She could smell the mixture of chemicals Jakkob applied on her hair but didn't bother to ask him for he seemed preoccupied with his work. Massie admired the man for his passion and exuberance. She wondered if she were capable of such qualities.

She was too caught up in her daydreaming that she didn't hear the door open and Josh enter.

He gasped when he saw her. "Oh, my." He whispered. It took him all his strength not to drop the shopping bags he was carrying.

Massie's blond hair was dyed auburn and cut just below her shoulders. Her cute, signature curls were still there at the ends but the short cut made them look sophisticated. Josh thought she looked even more beautiful.

Panic coursed through Massie's body when she saw Josh staring at her with disbelief as if she had suddenly grown two more heads. Self-consciously, her hand flew to her hair. She gave him an anxious smile. "Do I look that bad?"

Josh recovered from the trance. Jakkob shook his head with a look of admiration and victory on his face. "She lookz magnificent, doezn't she, lad?"

Josh nodded, walking to stand in front of Massie. "You look different." He made it sound like an accusation.

Massie burst into laughter.

Jakkob let out an appalled gasp and he glared murderously at Josh's back with his hands on his tiny hips. "Well, good different, that it." He muttered and started to pack his things.

Josh tried to apologize but Massie stopped him by shaking her head. She turned to Jakkob then. "Jakkob, thank you for your help. You're such an angel."

Jakkob chuckled and went to embrace Massie. "Oh, shush. It'z ze least I could do for you in return to all ze fazhion zhowz and photo zhootz you ooked me up with. You're ze angel, dear."

Massie smiled and helped Jakkob fix his things while Josh was on the phone, talking with someone. After every bottle and scissors were packed safely inside Jakkob's expensive suitcase, Massie saw him outside and closed the door. She sighed, turned and leaned back against the door, waiting for Josh to finish.

"Okay, okay...is it ready?...so, tomorrow?...alright…I'll be there." Finally, he hung up. "That was Black Joe. The papers are ready. After I get them tomorrow, we'll send them to PCA with your application form." He informed Massie before facing her. "God, it would take a long while for me to get used to the new you." He hadn't realized he'd blurted that thought out loud until he heard himself blurt it out.

Massie sat at the edge of the bed and folded her hands on her lap. "You don't have to get used to it, you know, Josh? I mean, we probably wouldn't see each other again after I leave." She didn't hear Josh reply and that made her curious. She peeked at him and found him rummaging through the shopping bag he brought with him. He retrieved a small oval container and went to sit beside Massie.

"I think you need this." He handed it to her and watched as Massie opened it. "Put it on." He prodded her, nudging her towards the small mirror in the bathroom.

Josh waited while Massie put on the contact lenses.

"It's beautiful." Massie whispered but Josh heard her perfectly well.

He smiled. He stood behind Massie and placed his hands on her shoulders. He leaned close to her ear and whispered, "It's the same color as your mother's."

Of course, she had realized that. Suddenly, she saw her mother in her. Her mother had blond hair and amber eyes. Massie took her blond hair from her and her blue eyes from his dad. Massie was so happy that she got rid of that link to her father that she flung her arms around Josh and cried against his shoulder. The composed and serene façade she had been putting up shattered and she allowed herself to weep her anger, her fear and her sadness away. She vowed to herself that it would be the last time she would ever show vulnerability to anyone or anything.

Josh stroked her hair. "Get it all out, Mass. I'll stay with you through everything." He soothed and kissed her hair.

Massie was too busy crying that he didn't hear the wistfulness in Josh's tone.

***

It was Saturday afternoon when Massie finally got her acceptance letter from the Pacific Crest Academy.

"I got in." She told Josh who was busy with his laptop.

Josh looked up from what he was doing to give Massie a congratulating smile. "They'd be stupid if they rejected you."

Massie laughed and went to sit beside him on the bed. "Did you already book me tickets, Josh?"

He nodded without prying his gaze away from the screen. "Yep. Transportation, check. And about your car, I'll have it shipped to Kennedy Island. You've got nothing to worry of. Except for infatuated boys who would, no doubt, go through hell to have you. Not that I would blame them. You'll probably enjoy driving them around."

Massie stiffened. But it was not the vehemence in his voice that made her unease. It was the implication of his statement that made her stiffen.

Josh noticed how she was suddenly quiet. He forced himself to glance up from his laptop to look at Massie. The color had drained from her face. And she was also gripping the sheets. Josh wasn't sure if she was aware of that action.

He took hold of both of her hands. "Did I say something that bothered you?" He sounded concerned.

Massie didn't look up when she replied. "I'm not falling in love again." She whispered almost too low for Josh to hear.

But he'd heard her, alright. He wasn't sure if he heard her correctly though. He waited.

When he didn't speak, Massie looked up at him and met his gaze. There was anguish in Massie's eyes, Josh though she would burst into tears again.

"I'm not falling in love again, Josh." She repeated. "I've learned from my experience with your brother that in love comes scorching pain. Don't get me wrong, Josh. I loved Tristan. I loved him so much. He was…perfect and good and caring. He loved me for who I was not for what I am. It was painful when he died and more painful after my mother did. I would never get over the fact that my stupidity caused the death of my mom. Therefore, I would never love again. I would never allow such vulnerability in myself." She emphasized with a tight nod.

Josh could see that Massie was afraid to fall in love again. Afraid that somehow love would cause her loneliness and isolation again. If only she would realize how much he loved her. If only he were the one who Massie fell in love with. Not his brother. His brother who didn't understand his luck of having Massie as his girlfriend.

As much as Josh wanted to tell Massie the truth, he didn't want to upset her. Time will come for the truth to reveal itself.

Yet he wasn't sure if he could still keep his feelings from her.

* * *

**Next chapter, Massie would be flying to Kennedy Island. Yeah, I made that up. Meeting Derrick would only be one chapter away.**

**Please do check out the my profile and the cast short list. **

**Leave a review, please. :))**


End file.
